dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Paths
redirect Magic#Magic Paths An individual mage's access to magic depends on his paths. He will have one or more paths each at a given level, and all spells require a certain level in at least one path. Having a path which exceeds the one required by the spell will decrease the fatigue necessary to cast a spell in combat, and may cause other aspects of the spell to increase, depending on the spell in question. Path Side-Effects Each path has a small effect on the stats of the unit in addition to access to magic. * Air: Shock Resistance +2, Magic Leadership +5 * Astral: Magic Leadership +10 * Death: Undead Leadership +30, +1 to existing Fear * Earth: Protection +1, Magic Leadership +5 * Fire: Fire Resistance + 2, Leadership +5, Magic Leadership +5, Reduces Max Age * Nature: Supply Bonus +10, Magic Leadership +5, Poison Resistance +2, Increases Max Age * Water: Cold Resistance +2, Magic Leadership +5 * Blood: Undead Leadership +5, Magic Leadership +5 Some of these matter more than others. Of particular note, the undead provided by death magic is a key component of undead armies, and the protection provided by earth magic can be used to create an awake expander. Max age changes are done in 50% increments of the default max age, and depend on the type of creature: undead are affected by Death magic, inanimate creatures by Earth magic, demons by Blood magic and all others by Nature magic, in that order of priority. If your age is affected by Nature magic, every point in fire magic reduces your max age by 5%. Distribution A breakdown of the magical paths available to each nation, and the number of nations with access in a magical path (in parenthesis a number of nations with a maximum access of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5). These lists do not fully account for summonable units or include random paths with a 10% chance of occurring. Early Ages * Fire access: 17 (4, 6, 6, 1) * Air access: 19 (5, 7, 5, 3) * Water access: 22 (5, 7, 5, 4, 1) * Earth access: 25 (7, 6, 8, 4) * Astral access: 15 (5, 6, 2, 1, 1) * Death access: 20 (6, 4, 6, 4) * Nature access: 23 (4, 9, 5, 5) * Blood access: 11 (1, 4, 5, 1) Middle Ages * Fire access: 19 (6, 8, 4, 1) * Air access: 16 (6, 4, 3, 3) * Water access: 22 (7, 8, 4, 2, 1) * Earth access: 23 (7, 7, 8, 1) * Astral access: 17 (4, 4, 5, 4) * Death access: 15 (2, 5, 7, 1) * Nature access: 18 (3, 5, 6, 4) * Blood access: 6 (0, 4, 1, 1) Late Ages * Fire access: 15 (4, 8, 3) * Air access: 13 (5, 4, 4) * Water access: 17 (3, 8, 1, 4) * Earth access: 19 (7, 8, 3, 1) * Astral access: 21 (3, 13, 4, 1) * Death access: 18 (3, 8, 5, 2) * Nature access: 14 (4, 7, 3) * Blood access: 11 (2, 6, 2, 1)